User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 17
First! --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:12, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Second! Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 18:13, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::You forgot the time stamp =P Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 18:19, February 19, 2010 (UTC) http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=5058481&postcount=102 Because eventually, all of my GWGuru posts come back to Futurama references and trolling. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:51, 19 February 2010 Remind me not to go rock climbing any more. Ugh, my legs.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:42, 21 February 2010 :It's actually somewhat fun, but afterwards you're dead :< --''Chaos? -- 15:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly, and I have to work this morning. The worst part is that we free-climbed (or whatever you call climbing w/o a rope) for a while, so my hands are all torn up. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:17, 21 February 2010 :::bouldering. --Brandnew 15:22, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yea, well, bouldering is fun....and so is spelunking (or w/e they call fucking around in caves), but I'm still tired. I tried to swim a mile this morning and I thought my shoulders were going to dislocate. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:05, 22 February 2010 WELL and time stamps You know I made this page ages ago, which shows when a WELL tag was added to the page =/? ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I know. I just think it's polite to go ahead and add it for the admins who don't necessarily use it (although, I do). And it also lets the author know, should they have been gone, when exactly the build was tagged and for how long. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:04, 22 February 2010 Doa drama Guy removed a bunch of comments and I cba fixing. Life Guardian 17:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it. It was a mess, but I fixed it. Thanks for catching that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:13, 23 February 2010 2 accounts sorry for make another account, but after making another one I forgot this account password, now i remenber it, so you can delete the other one, I'll keep this one(Way To Be Assassin), (delete: Waytobeassassin). Sorry again, and sory for my bad english :\ kjsm--TahiriVeila 23:11, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :/shrug. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:14, 3 March 2010 Dear Karate Jesus The bathroom smells of tuna-fish. Are you all right? --''Chaos?'' -- 19:39, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :Wat? Also, utired? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:46, 4 March 2010 ::Inconsistent humor doesn't always equal tiredness. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Build: Warrior/Ranger Max Degen Hey Im new to uploading on PvX and i was wondering why you deleted The Build in the headline. thanks :It had been tagged as a duplicate build for several days with no one contesting it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:09, 5 March 2010 ::well i made both of them accidentally and i see the mistake. but it only put it up 2 days ago so i cant have tagged for several days. the other one is actually wrong if you had looked you would see that the one you deleted had lots more info. :::Comparing is not always easy, it's hard to know which of two "identical" builds has more info. --''Chaos?'' -- 05:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ok but i have to disagree as the one that was not deleted only contains the skills for 1 variation and no detailsof how to use it. whereas the 1 tht was deleted contained 3 variations and enough information on each variant to use it properly. my only question now is can it be undeleted? haha sounds silly but i mean like the trash builds are removed but not deleted for a while. :It can be, but I can almost assure you that it will eventually be deleted again, since it's not very good. Oh, and in the future, if you don't want a build deleted, contest it on the talk page or remove the tag. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:58, 5 March 2010 ok well can you please delete The build "W/R HB/Apply Degen" and undelete the more complete one "Warrior/Ranger Max Degen". and thats your opinion but ive actually used it and in pve its is quite a powerful sword build. And yes i will do next time but like i said before i had never used PvX prior. thanks. HEY THANKS FOR YOUR HELP! YOUR THE BEST ADMIN EVER! REALLY GOOD OF YOU TO REPLY SO QUICKLY! - Kriminal93 Checkuser On User:Shadowstar Cometh gogo. Life Guardian 05:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :give a reason, don't just request a checkuser on someone (i.e. link to some contribs. that look like they might be a sock). ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Like Phen said, we need some sort of reasoning, otherwise it just feels abusive. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:59, 5 March 2010 :::I believe it is User:Kbar. kbar shadowstar=shadowstar cometh, plus he changed kath builds which he was always obsessed with. Life Guardian 16:22, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Zzz, I can't remember what his username was. Life Guardian 16:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::well that is his original account is perma banned. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 16:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh....by request? Life Guardian 16:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Phen said he left a message on Shadowstar Cometh's page. And he is definitely Kbar/Shadowstar. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:27, 5 March 2010 :::::::And, yes it was user request. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:28, 5 March 2010 Sorry I've been so busy, guys I'm on the board of a non-profit organization (a charity) and they've been getting their money out of me lately. Sorry about that. The good news is that ~3,000 kids in the world will have shoes for the first time next week. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:39, 6 March 2010 :You should feel terrible that you were helping out a charity instead of trolling pvxwiki. Which charity is it?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:06, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a private, local charity. They work with Food Banks, those in poverty, etc. They do pretty solid stuff with only a 15 million budget. It's the only charity I've ever known that doesn't take anything off the top. Basically, I don't want to say the name :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:23, 6 March 2010 :::Can I have some free shoes too? --Crow 22:24, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::No! But I got a couple of nice pairs out of it :D. For some reason, they have too many shoes that are exactly my size and asked us not to donate any....so we had to give them to Goodwills or just keep them. So, I kept 2 pairs. Rich people give away the nicest shoes o.0 [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:28, 6 March 2010 :::::You sound very corrupt, stealing shoes for yourself. I am disappointed. --Crow 22:30, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You should be. We did recycle of lot of them, and the really nice ones we resold and bought more shoes. We got 1 pair of shoes that sold for $300. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:35, 6 March 2010 :::::::After all I've done for you and you couldn't even send me like £3000 worth of shoes :<. --Crow 23:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Also, I still haven't played mw2 with you, can you play tomorrow? ;o --Crow 00:07, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :guys, we should boost nukes n sht k? '···''' Danny So Cute 00:31, 7 March 2010 (UTC) ::also both of you need mics. ··· Danny So Cute 00:31, 7 March 2010 (UTC) :::Give me money and I'll get a mic. And I might be able to play today, but I can't tomorrow. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:19, 7 March 2010 ::::KJ so poor...you should ask for a raise so you can afford that $5 mic---[[User:Xtreme1ne_talk|'X']]TREME 16:58, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you want a working mic, it'd be at least $20. ··· Danny So Cute 17:01, 7 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::··· Danny So High End well I guess it depends on your high end need. A simple mic cost $5 but they can get more expensive as you want more (reduce reverb ect)---[[User:Xtreme1ne_talk|'X']]TREME 22:32, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::My mic was $50 and my mouse was close to $100. ups. ··· Danny So Cute 23:10, 7 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::mine was $5 and on my laptop I have a camera mic combo.---[[User:Xtreme1ne_talk|'X']]TREME 23:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::A mic for the PS3 has to be bluetooth compatible (I think), which means it will probably cost at least $20. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:36, 8 March 2010 ::::::::::My PS3 mic is actually a PS2 mic with a USB plug. Ironically, my expensive PC headset won't work on the PS3. I think my PS2 headset was like $20 back in the day, though. ··· Danny So Cute 00:42, 8 March 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::What I meant to get at is that USBs do work, but a bluetooth is probably a safer bet. ··· Danny So Cute 00:42, 8 March 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Bluetooth is sexy---[[User:Xtreme1ne_talk|'X']]TREME 00:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) not sure why Can't seem to move file pages anymore. Can move the discussions for them, but not the actual files. Wikia messing around with things making it admin-only to move file pages?--TahiriVeila 02:50, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Not that I've heard of, but I'll look into it tomorrow (if I have time). I've been meaning to get to those pics anyway. This is just the first chance I've had. Can you move images you've uploaded? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:51, 9 March 2010 ::I'll check tomorrow. On a ski trip with my dad and I didn't bring my laptop so i haven't got any images to upload. I'll probably be home incredibly late tomorrow so if you can get someone else to check that might be better--TahiriVeila 03:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::ups. looks like wikia broke something. can't even move my own upload by going directly to the page (note the address bar). the tab's also gone, but i'm assuming that was an intentional side effect of whatever genius idea wikia had. ··· Danny So Cute 03:06, 9 March 2010 (UTC) :::It seems intentional, although I can't be sure until I actually look into it. It seems like they just revoked the right of normal users to move images (no idea why). But again, I'll check tomorrow. :::Oh, and Jake, I'm leaving on a ski trip to the Rockies this Saturday. I'm a terrible skier, so I'll mostly lay around in the hot tub, drink, hike, etc. I'm looking forward to it. I need a vacation. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:17, 9 March 2010 ::::I'm at vail right now and i just spend the whole day jisming myself. West coast mountains make the east coast hills look pathetic. Today I witnessed a 14-year old throw a double back. It's insane. I don't want to leave :( --TahiriVeila 03:21, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Half of what you just said I didn't understand, and I'm ok with that. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:22, 9 March 2010 ::::::Used to skiing east coast mountains for the last 19 years, first trip west coast. Skiing's amazing. Makes me cream myself it's so good. Saw little kids doin' flips 'n shit today, makes my 540s look weak :( --TahiriVeila 03:25, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here's what I heard from the wikia irc. Apparently, users have been incapable of moving pages since the January 29th. PvXwiki is listed as a special case, so ours was not changed. Charitwo said that the only reason someone would have changed it is if one of our users requested the change. So....I'll contact wikia tomorrow and see if we can get it set straight. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:02, 9 March 2010 :Actually, after further review, it appears that non-admins haven't been able to move images for quite a while. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:10, 9 March 2010 ::How sure are you? I'm vaguely certain I've moved images before, and quite possibly on accident, when dealing with poor naming conventions on ArenaNet's behalf. ··· Danny So Cute 04:12, 9 March 2010 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure that no user on this site (that doesn't have admin rights) has moved an image since Jan. 29th. Not 100%, but...close. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:14, 9 March 2010 ::::Oh, this would've been in the fall, if not the summer. ··· Danny So Cute 04:19, 9 March 2010 (UTC) :::::Yea, I think we just never noticed since regular users don't move images very often. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:20, 9 March 2010 Sorry 'bout that picture on my PvE R/Mo Beastmaster build, that was the first build I created here, and thought that it might've helped for a reference of the damage output, my bad. Sauropsidian 05:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a problem. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:04, 9 March 2010 :< The dislocated was emphasized to refer to the confused look of the face, while also referring to his eyes being in cool places. --''Chaos?'' -- 14:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Meh, it looked bad, and I wasn't going to use it for anything, so I just deleted it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:33, 10 March 2010 So i worked out yesterday, and now my arm hurts like a motherfucker. i think i stressed one of the tendons. lucky, it's not my 'batin' arm. but it hurts like fuck and bengay/ibuprofun aren't doing anything. you have any suggestions? ··· Danny So Cute 06:31, 12 March 2010 (UTC) :Cold pack on it, wait it out. If it still hurts in like 2/3 days see a docter or a fysiotherapist. 08:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Use the other arm---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 11:01, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Old fashioned switching between heat and cold and stretching. If you get plenty of potassium (broccoli, bananas, etc.) and take a muscle relaxer every day, it'll be gone in 3 days at the latest. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:49, 12 March 2010 :Cut it off, it should regrow in a week or so. --Crow 17:27, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :fap through the pain. — Maf so rational. 17:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC)